


The Dream Diary Of Go Dok-mi

by Goblinsbride



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary, 이웃집 꽃미남 | Flower Boy Next Door
Genre: Dreams, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Short & Sweet, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinsbride/pseuds/Goblinsbride
Summary: After isolating herself from the world, Dok-mi finds a new world inside her dreams
Kudos: 1





	The Dream Diary Of Go Dok-mi

Dok-mis isolation from the world outside her apartment and the people in it, started with one unfortunate incident. One of her neighbours caught her spying on them. She didnt do it out of some crazy obsession or any other malicious intent, she simply wanted to observe people in a clumsy effort to become better at interacting with them. But the neighbour of course, assumed differently.

And so began the two worst hours of her life. The neighbour angrily pounding at her door hurling all sorts of insults and threats towards her and Dok-mi hiding in her bathroom, having a panic attack. What if this man called the cops? What if they broke in? What if they made her go to jail because she couldnt explain herself? Her mind was on overdrive, imagining horrible scenario after horrible scenario, until the man finally left and she was able to calm down.

She got up on shaky legs and unlocked the door, stumbling into bed and hiding under her blanket. Should she go apologize? No, it was clear the neighbour already thought of her as a horrible criminal. Then she realized something. The man had probably told someone else about her. And now they thought of her as a criminal too. And that someone told someone else. At this point everyone probably knew. They all thought she was a pervert or an obsessive stalker or both.

All she wanted to do now, was to hide from the world and the people in it. So she did. No more open curtains, no more going to the store, no more neighbourhood meetings or idle chatter, just her, her apartment and her bed. It was better this way. Go Dok-mi didnt need the world and the world didnt need Go Dok-mi.

So she began to find solace and enjoyment in the last place she had, her own dreams. They had always been vivid and intresting, much more so than the real world and now she had all the time she needed to explore it all. Strange worlds of all kinds, all connected in a large incomprehensible maze.

Her favourite world was a dark and mysterious forest that seemingly went on forever and ever filled with creatures she called ghosts. Sometimes they would sing to her or follow her around. Despite the fact that you couldnt really see their expressions or emotions, she thought the ghosts must have liked her, perhaps they even consired her as a friend.

Not all worlds were as clear as the forest though, and not all creatures in these worlds were passive towards her. One world was just a hallway, with its walls covered in eyeballs, all of them observing her like a hawk, clearly judging her every move. Another was an impossible maze, colored bright red and leading absolutely nowhere. She called them nightmare worlds, after all, nightmares are dreams too.

Dok-mi herself could also transfrom inside her dreams. Her head could turn into a traffic light, or fall of completely. Or her body could begin to glow. Or grow or shrink. Or she could simply find some object she could use to change things, like an umbrella or a knife. She liked the umbrella quite a bit.

But all things must come to an end. Dok-mis isolation from the world suprisingly made her anxiety much much worse. Which made her want to sleep even more. Which made her anxiety worse. And so a vicious cycle had begun. Her memories and her grip on reality turned fuzzy.

Dok-mi stepped out of her apartment, not bothering to put on shoes. Like a zombie she made her way to the apartment buildings roof. As she opened the door a strong wind wept past her. She hadnt felt the wind in a long long time. The sun was rising, coloring the sky with a beautiful orange glow. A tear rolled down her face. She just wanted to be calm. To be content. To be at peace. Neither the real world or the world inside her own head own head had managed to offer that, so it was time to try something else. And so she began to fall.


End file.
